You will be safe
by TheLastIceQueen
Summary: Une petite suite à "Always". Une des façon dont la suite de LA SCENE a pu se passer selon moi. Très Caskett !


****Bonsoir, bonsoir !

Quelqu'un m'a demandé si je pouvais écrire une petite suite à "Always" en attendant la saison 5. J'ai bien sûre accepté.

Alors voilà comment, selon moi, la suite de LA SCENE s'est passée, et comment elle pourrait se passer dans le 5x01, même si je sais bien que c'est peu probable.

Oui, bon, c'est encore TRES fluffy. Je vais finir par lasser mes lecteurs et par mes lasser aussi...

Un jour j'écrirai quelque chose de violent.

Bref, j'espère que vous aller quand même apprécier !

Bonne lecture.

P-S: J'ai écrit cet OS en écoutant un cover de "Safe and Sound" par Julia Sheer. Je pense que ça peut être un bon accompagnement.

* * *

**You will be safe**

Enlacés sur le grand lit, les nouveaux amants laissaient leur respiration reprendre un rythme normal et leurs corps se reposer. La chambre était calme après la tempête de sentiments et de sensations qui avaient pris leurs êtres durant leurs ébats. Une tempête amoureuse emplie de sentiments aussi forts que contradictoires : amour, désir, respect, protection ainsi que colère, incompréhension et frustration toute juste brisée.

« Kate ?

Um quoi ?

Que voulais-tu dire tout à l'heure quand tu as dit que tu avais failli mourir aujourd'hui ? Interrogea-t-il

Je me suis battu avec un Jon Woo sur le toit d'un immeuble. Il voulait me tuer et m'a précipitée au bord du toit, j'ai réussi à me raccrocher au rebord. Il est parti et m'a laissée là, le corps dans le vide. Si Ryan n'était pas venu, je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est. »

A l'entente de cette phrase, Rick la serra fermement contre lui et serra les dents. Il aurait dû être là, c'était à lui de la sauver, comme il le faisait depuis quatre ans.

Sentant que le corps de l'homme se crispait contre elle, elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et, comme pour le rassurer, dit en le regardant de ses yeux verts perçants:

« Rick ? Tout va bien maintenant, je suis là, en vie.

Oui. Mais pour combien de temps ? Il te retrouvera Kate, et il te tuera comme il le veut.

Non, j'ai abandonné. Je ne chercherai plus à savoir qui est derrière tout ça.

Et tu crois vraiment qu'ils te laisseront tranquille avec ça ?

Je ne sais pas. Mais que veux-tu que je fasse ? J'ai peur Rick, autant que toi, avoua-t-elle un sanglot dans la voix.

Oh Kate, je suis là. Je ne laisserai personne te faire de mal, à condition que tu me laisses faire.

Je veux juste qu'ils me laissent tranquille. Je veux qu'ils me laissent vivre ma vie en essayant d'oublier tout ça.

Tant que tu es ici, tu es sauve. Personne ne viendra te faire de mal, je te le promets.

Il scella sa promesse par un baiser, la fixant de ses yeux bleu océan qui disaient la vérité. Kate lui rendit son baiser, attirant le corps de son amant plus proche encore du sien. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque, approfondissant leur baiser, mêlant sa langue à la sienne, réveillant leur désir mutuel. Les papillons recommençaient à voler dans le ventre de la jeune femme. Rick passa son bras entre leurs corps et caressa le ventre de Kate. Il la sentit frémir sous sa main et sourit tout contre ses lèvres.

L'homme aimait l'effet que ses simples caresses avait sur la jeune femme. Ce n'était que le début de leur relation amoureuse, et il était déjà dépendant de ses soupirs et de son corps qu'il trouvait parfait. Il voulait la caresser, encore et encore, sentir sa peau frémir sous ses mains, voir ses yeux se fermer, sa poitrine se soulever alors que sa respiration s'accélère.

Rick continuait de l'embrasser, descendant dans son cou, mordillant la peau au goût mélangé de parfum, de transpiration et de pluie. Il descendit entre ses seins, embrassant sa cicatrice. Cette cicatrice qui était la preuve de son combat, le résumé de sa vie, les vestiges d'une souffrance encore récente et bien présente. Il posa sa main dessus, et l'effleura doucement. Pour la première fois, la jeune femme émit comme une plainte.

« Rick...

Kate, regarde-moi, chuchota-t-il. »

Elle baissa la tête et le regarda. Il caressa sa joue et lui dit :

« Cette cicatrice... Tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Elle fait partie de toi. Elle est la signature de la vie sur ton corps.»

Kate ne sut quoi répondre, il était tellement doué avec les mots. Une petite larme s'échappa de ses yeux.

«Rick... Merci.

Always, répondit-il simplement.»

Il essuya de son pouce le sillon mouillé que la larme avait laissé sur la joue de la belle et replongea sur ses lèvres. Leurs langues jouèrent ensemble, irradiant leurs corps collés l'un à l'autre. Kate enroula ses longues jambes fines autour de la taille de Rick et d'un simple mouvement le fit basculer et se retrouva au-dessus de lui. Avec un air mutin, elle se pencha et l'embrassa, butinant ces lèvres qu'elle avait tant rêvé embrasser. La jeune femme descendit sur le torse de son amant, déposant de légers baisers, telles de simples et douces caresses.

L'homme la ramena à lui et, une main dans son dos, repris sa bouche d'assaut. Sentant qu'elle relâchait l'emprise qu'elle avait sur lui, il en profita pour retourner la situation et la plaqua sur le lit. Etonnée, un petit cri de surprise s'échappa de sa bouche . Il rit légèrement, la trouvant adorable avec son air mi-frustré mi-amusé. De nouveaux, ils s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche.

Plaquée contre le corps chaud de son amant, Kate sentait le désir de celui-ci, et cela amplifiait la chaleur qui chatouillait son ventre. Continuant de parcourir sa bouche avec avidité, elle passa sa main entre leurs corps et prit le membre tendu. Lentement, elle commença un mouvement de va et vient. Rick gémit et ouvrit les yeux. La jeune femme le regardait, fière de le rendre fou rien qu'avec ses mains.

« Oh Kate...

Oui Rick ?

You're... You're kinky, articula-t-il difficilement.

Hum je sais, répondit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. »

Le regard brillant de désir, l'homme enleva la main que Kate avait encore sur son sexe et plaqua ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Il l'embrassa férocement, lui laissant à peine le loisir de respirer tant il la dévorait avec avidité. Elle gémissait, se soulevait sous lui, cherchant constamment le contact de sa peau contre la sienne. Ne lâchant pas les poignets qu'il tenait fermement au dessus d'elle, il descendit sur sa poitrine et passa sa langue sur un de ses seins dressés. Le corps de la jeune femme réagit et un petit son étouffé sortit de sa gorge offerte. Il laissa ses lèvres courir le long de son corps, embrassant, léchant, mordillant. Titillant la peau douce et soyeuse.

Arrivé à l'endroit le plus sensible, il embrassa délicatement, et laissa sa langue jouer et faire tourner la tête de son amante. La tête en arrière, la poitrine soulevée, la bouche entrouverte et les doigts serrant le draps avec force, elle semblait totalement perdue dans le moment présent. Sa respiration était laborieuse et elle laissait les gémissements de plaisir s'échapper de sa gorge sans aucune retenue. Rick n'avait jamais vu la jeune femme comme cela et il devait avouer qu'il apprécié plutôt le spectacle qu'elle lui offrait ce soir. Comment diable avait-il pu attendre pour succomber à l'envie de la voir dans cet état pour lui ?

Sentant que son moment arrivait, il préféra s'arrêter et remonta jusqu'à son visage. Ses joues étaient rosies par le plaisir et ses lèvres gonflées, sur son front perlait un peu de transpiration. Souriant, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle passa sa langue dessus, se goûtant.

Rick planta son regard bleu océan dans celui émeraude assombri par le désir de Kate. Il caressait sa joue, la regardant intensément. Il n'avait jamais ressentit ces sentiments pour une femme auparavant. Il n'avait jamais ressentit ce mélange de sentiments explosifs qui habitaient son coeur. Il avait beaucoup d'amour, énormément même. Comme jamais avant. Mais il y avait plus que cela. Des choses indescriptibles, agréables comme plus dures à supporter. Cependant, aucun de ces sentiments ne le dérangeaient. Il aimait les ressentir, parce que la personne qui provoquait ces sentiments, était celle que son coeur et son âme voulaient depuis le premier jour où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur elle. Il aimait les ressentir, même s'ils étaient parfois douloureux.

De toute manière, aimer n'était jamais complètement agréable. Cela pouvait être bien plus difficile que l'on ne l'imaginait. On prenait des risques, le risque d'avoir mal. Le risque de voir son coeur brisé. Dans le meilleur des cas, rien de tout cela n'arrivait. Mais lorsqu'on aimait, ne jamais être blessé par l'amour était impossible. Ou bien, cela voulait dire que cet amour n'était pas aussi réel que l'on ne le pensait.

Les deux amants se fixaient encore, conversant par leurs regards amoureux et pleins d'une sincérité étonnante et rare. Kate sourit et caressa la joue de l'homme au-dessus d'elle. Ses yeux bleus étaient son refuge maintenant. En y pensant bien, ils l'étaient depuis longtemps déjà.

Les yeux dans les yeux, lèvres contre lèvres, corps contre corps, ils s'unirent pour la seconde fois. Ils firent l'amour de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, plus délicatement, sans empressement. La tempête des sentiments contradictoires était passée. Maintenant, il s'agissait de s'aimer doucement, tendrement, avec tout l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre.

Ils étaient réunis, rien ne pouvait les séparer maintenant. Ils s'appartenaient, ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Plus qu'un seul être, plus qu'un seul amour.

Alors que dehors l'orage et la pluie recommençait leur vacarme, les amoureux atteignirent le paroxysme du plaisir ensemble.

Rick laissa son corps se poser doucement contre celui de Kate, prenant soin de ne pas trop s'appuyer sur elle, de peur de lui faire mal. Leurs corps étaient humide de transpiration, et les joues de la jeune femme rouges écarlates. Il colla sa joue à la sienne, caressant l'autre de sa main. Ses mains à elle le tenait contre elle, de peur peut-être qu'il ne s'en aille ou se détache trop vite de son corps.

Il releva la tête, posa son regard sur le sien, et lui dit :

« N'aie plus peur peur maintenant, tant que je serai là, tu seras saine et sauve. Personne ne te fera de mal. Tu peux fermer les yeux et t'endormir paisiblement. Je suis là. Je t'aime, Kate.

Moi aussi, Rick, je t'aime, murmura-t-elle.»

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Katherine Beckett se sentait en sécurité dans les bras d'un homme. Elle n'avait plus peur de rien, elle se sentait paisible et légère. Même ses blessures et la menace qui pesait sur elle semblaient ne plus compter maintenant.

Elle était là où son coeur voulait être. Elle était là où elle devait être. Elle vivait le moment présent, et ne cherchait pas à prévoir le lendemain.

Kate était saine et sauve ici, et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour le moment.

* * *

_Reviews ?_


End file.
